megamitenseifandomcom-20200222-history
User talk:Takoto
And thanks for the minor edits ^^ BLUER一番 19:58, 19 June 2009 (UTC) Re:Sorry too bother you There's Atlus USA Forums. Else, community based forums such as in GameFAQS which is the most active so far. As yksehtniycul pointed out, there are other boards. BLUER一番 14:27, 6 July 2009 (UTC) :Ah right, thanks for the info. :D ~~Takoto 22:03, 8 July 2009 (UTC) Re:Hey, I had an idea. The idea of an article's discussion page is to discuss the goings-on of an article, and we already established forums for the whole wiki. I wouldn't want to discourage people from discussing what they want, unless they go beyond wikiquette. Alternatively, you may use your user page to advertise your forums. BLUER一番 05:11, September 6, 2009 (UTC) *Violently smashes head against the wall* Alright, people are not only vandalizing articles, but now user pages. Your userpage is, unfortunately, a target of this. Not just once sadly, but twice. Keep a watchful eye out on your userpage, and stay alert. I'll also try to revert vandalism of your page. Sorry if I just revert an anon edit without looking and it's actually you... ^_^; Have a nice day~ ~ FangzV' ([[User_Talk:FangzV | Flame at me ''here]]) as said on 01:56, November 10, 2009 (UTC) :Oh, woah... Thanks for alerting me to this. I'll try to keep an eye out! Uhh, what were they actually vandalizing with? Actual messages, or random gibberish? ~~Takoto 05:38, November 10, 2009 (UTC) ::Actual messages. Swears and slanders and things of that sort. ~ FangzV' ([[User_Talk:FangzV | Flame at me ''here]]) as said on 12:43, November 10, 2009 (UTC) :::I have a feeling I know who it is. I was on a forum once, and for no reason everyone started to hate me, so I left, and now I guess their following me because they haven't got lives of their own or something xD Or, maybe it's someone else. ~~Takoto 14:38, November 10, 2009 (UTC) Nyx Avatar never uses any Arcana past Death so of course it wouldn't use the Devil Arcana. The order for Nyx Avatar goes: The Fool (0), The Magician (I), The Priestess (II), The Empress (III), The Emporer (IV), The Hierophant (V), The Lovers (VI), The Chariot (VII), Justice (VIII), The Hermit (IX), Fortune (X), Strength (XI), The Hanged Man (XII) and finally Death (XIII) Arcana from Temperance (XIV) through The World (XXII) aren't used. Great Mara 02:48, January 10, 2010 (UTC) :I realized that, I was about to edit it to "Nyx Avatar does not use any Arcana which comes after Death" but you reverted it so I didn't bother. ~~Takoto 03:14, January 10, 2010 (UTC) Response to the help request. I would have messaged you through DA but I find that unreliable, because I rarely check it more then once a day, so I will do it here. As far as the Answers goes the information does need to be on here at least since it lacked before, so there is no problem in making the needed pages for it. And for the request of help is it for filling in the missing information you have not provided or something else? I can do whatever is needed since my college has started back up for the new semester so I WILL have more time then I did have for the break. All I have to do is put P3 FES in my Ps2 and I should be able to help. Zelros 16:32, January 12, 2010 (UTC) :Ah okie dokie. Well, I just need help for people to fill in any information I've missed, as I usually create the tables as I go along in the game, so I can sometimes miss things... ~~Takoto 16:34, January 12, 2010 (UTC)